Rifle
| continuity = All continuities | other names = Assault rifle Sniper rifle | availability = | manufacturer = Various | model = Various | 1st appearance = }} A rifle is a firearm designed to be fired from the shoulder, with a barrel that has a helical groove or pattern of grooves ("rifling") cut into the barrel walls. The raised areas of the rifling are called "lands," which make contact with the projectile (for small arms usage, called a bullet), imparting spin around an axis corresponding to the orientation of the weapon. When the projectile leaves the barrel, this spin lends gyroscopic stability to the projectile and prevents tumbling, in the same way that a properly thrown American football or rugby ball behaves. This allows the use of aerodynamically-efficient pointed bullets (as opposed to the spherical balls used in muskets) and thus improves range and accuracy. The word "rifle" originally referred to the grooving, and a rifle was called a "rifled gun." Rifles are used in warfare, hunting and shooting sports. Rifles are commonly found weapons seens in the Planet of the Apes multimedia franchise. In the 40th century, the militant wing of ape culture, governed by gorillas, routinely carried rifles for general security purposes and while engaging upon human hunts. In Planet of the Apes, the characters of Dodge and George Taylor are both shot with a rifle. Dodge was killed, but Taylor survived, albeit with a severe throat injury. Later in the film, Taylor uses a rifle to fend off the ape soldiers following Doctor Zaius. In Beneath the Planet of the Apes, the gorilla army of General Ursus use carbine rifles during their raid on the mutant occupants of the Forbidden Zone. The mute human female Nova is shot to death by a gorilla sentry attempting to kill Taylor and Nova's new companion, John Brent. Later, Brent uses a rifle to fell General Ursus, only to be gunned down himself in a hail of bullets moments afterward. Automatic rifle An automatic rifle is a type of self-loading rifle that is capable of automatic fire. Automatic rifles are select-fire weapons that are capable of firing in semi-automatic and automatic firing modes (some automatic rifles are capable of burst-fire as well). Automatic rifles are distinguished from semi-automatic rifles in their ability to fire more than one shot in succession once the trigger is pulled. Most automatic rifles are further subcategorized as battle rifles or assault rifles. Appearances Television * Fear the Walking Dead: Eye of the Beholder - Militia members carry rifles and use them against zombies. * Smallville: Bulletproof - A corrupt cop uses a sniper rifle to shoot John Jones. * Teen Wolf: Triggers - Several hunters with rifles shoot up the McCall residence. * Walking Dead: Something They Need - Michonne uses a sniper rifle in a tree to site Natania. * Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life - Numerous assault rifles and 1 sniper rifle. * Walking Dead: The Damned - Numerous assault rifles used by both the Militia and the Saviors. * Walking Dead: Monsters - Eric Raleigh uses a rifle to unsuccessfully defend himself against the Saviors. * The X-Files: Duane Barry - A sniper uses a rifle to bring down mental patient Duane Barry. Comics * 1st Issue Special 12 - Store owner Frank Clay has a rifle for defense. * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - Hammerhead's goons are armed with assault rifles. * Amazing Spider-Man 131 - Hammerhead's goons have stun rifles. * Batman 685 - Vietnamese criminals with automatic rifles. * Captain Britain 1 - Reaver's henchmen use stun rifles. * Cavewoman: Raptorella 1 - Jungle mercenaries carrying rifles. * Cinnamon: El Ciclo 1 - Mexican criminals kill men delivering books with assault rifles. * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 - A drug dealer carries a rifle. * Crossed 1 - Stan carries a rifle. * Cyberforce 1 - Assassin's sniper rifle trained on Perry Bluestone. * Detective Comics 934 - 1 criminal within a gang of thugs with an assault rifle. * Doom Patrol 88 - The Baron's men carry rifles. * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 162 - Hunters with rifles. * Jungle Action 1 - Poachers in the Congo carry rifles. * Justice League of America 94 - Demonfang member with sniper rifle. * Madrox 2 - Clay with a sniper rifle. * Preacher 8 - Jody and T.C. have rifles. * Preacher 65 - Grail soldiers using rifles. * Tales of the Zombie 1 - Hunter uses a rifle. * Tales to Astonish 72 - U.S. Army fire rifles at the Hulk. * Tomb of Dracula 20 - Rachel van Helsing carries an assault rifle. * Tomb of Dracula 59 - Frank Drake uses a rifle. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Alex Summers carries a rifle at Rio Diablo. * Walking Dead 4 - Shane stands guard with a rifle. * Walking Dead 38 - Bruce Cooper with sniper rifle on cover. * Walking Dead 113: Many saviors carry assault rifles. Andrea uses a sniper rifle in the Alexandria bell tower. * Walking Dead 149 - Andrea carries a rifle to Hilltop Colony. * Walking Dead 187 - Laura uses sniper rifle to take out a roamer. * Wow Comics 32 - German soldiers carrying rifles. * X-Factor 206 - Mutant response division rifles. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 7 - Chicken Chicas plant guards with rifles. Films * Dead Zone, The - Sniper rifle. * Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze - Sniper rifle. * Howling, The - Hunting rifles. * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III - Benny kills Anne Sawyer with a rifle. See also * Appearances of a rifle Gallery Deathstroke with assault rifle.jpg Category:Articles Category:Items Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002)